Mr. Gems
Mr. Gems only appears in some of PopCap Newletter Comics, [http://angryflower.com/pcap/popstrip.html PopStrips]. Mr. Gems is one of main protagonists of PopCap-Topia series. Description: Physical Appearance: Mr. Gems has a simple blue gem as his head, and two red gems for a body. He has a pair of gloves as hands. Personality: In [http://angryflower.com/pcap/popstrip.html PopStrips] comics, he is shown to be strict businessman around PopCap Games ''company. He hates slackers and annoyance of the chuzzle. In ''PopCap-Topia series, Mr. Gems, being the royal advisor, is noble and wise. However, he has a bit of a short temper, and hates slackers. He has a tendency to overwork himself, forgetting to take breaks. This is only exemplified by the fact that, as a golem, he has no need for food or sleep. Gems is also loyal, willing to give anything for Poptopia’s royal family and his friends. History: Soon after Poptopia was founded by the three kings, there was a massive increase of Crystalloid production. Gems, along with many other Crystalloids, was personally made by King Japalka. Mr. Gems quickly rose in the ranks of the court, becoming a royal advisor alongside Padlock. This entailed he assist the kings in any way he could, including King Japalka’s exploits with a species known as the 'bookworms.' During this time, Gems also met and fell in love with another member of the court, a pearl golem named Mr. Akoya. Padlock, who now called himself 'Doom,' turned traitorous to the kings and shattered Akoya. Gems, after comforting Akoya and promising that one day they'd see each other again, confronted Doom alongside the three kings, and fought him off. This fleeting peace lasted not, however, as Doom and Queen Eliana Trona Acquisite joined forces to defeat the kings once and for all. Many years later, Princess Spectrum defeated Queen Acquisite using pure magic, and was named the new ruler of Poptopia. Saddened by the loss of the three kings and Akoya, Gems vowed to protect the young princess with his life. Six hundred years or so later, Princess Spectrum vanished due to the separation of the Prismatic Diamond, leaving Mr. Gems alone to rule Poptopia. For the twenty years she was gone, Gems never left the castle, overworking himself and hardly resting at all. In a rare moment of sleep, he encountered a dreamwalking Princess Spectrum, who told him she chose him to lead the Lucky Heroes, and restore the Prismatic Diamond. After the events of 'Welcome to Poptopia,' Gems resumes his role as advisor to Princess Spectrum, along with now being the leader of the Lucky PopCap 7. Abilities: Natural Abilities: * Crystalloid Magic: '''All Crystalloids have innate magical abilities, stemming from their gem-like bodies. Skillset: * '''Advisory Duties: Due to being a Royal Advisor, he always doing his most of the job for the Celestial Royalties. * Leadership: '''As Leader of Lucky PopCap 7, he organizes things ensuring what things will happen around Poptopia, especially on Earth. Unique Abilities: * '''Crystal Barrier: '''Mr. Gems had an ability to use protection spell from any harm. * '''Scroll Magic: '''He had an 'ability to transport scrolls back and forth between himself and his inventories, by snapping the fingers. He can also send messages to the Three Kings or Princess Spectrum using the same magic. Trivia: * Mr. Gems is designed after two of the jewels from Bejeweled series. ** He is originally from [http://angryflower.com/pcap/popstrip.html ''PopStrips], where he is unnamed and only around as strict businessman. Category:Bejeweled Category:Lucky PopCap 7